The Fighter
by SquidsWearFunnyHats
Summary: Pein's POV. He saves Sakura from thugs but will he keep her? Will he fall in love with Sakura or will he let her go? Can he survive his life style? Or will it end up killing him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction in 3 years so go easy. thanks.

Disclamer : I Do **NOT** own Naruto because if I did then things would be different. WAY different. :D

* * *

><p>An ocean of people surrounded my fight but the crowd was split, one gang against another. I was in the middle of a fight as usual but even as my 'enemy' and I traded hits I found myself haunted. Even when I dodged his fists I still couldn't help but think about her. Ever since that night when I saved her; she plagued my mind. Like a drug that you can't get enough, just waiting for another high. But I'm, The Monster, I am feared in the underground fighting circuit. Gangs hire me to fight their battles and win. I'm fearless and looked upon in horror. I shouldn't be thinking about some girl. I should be focused. But I wasn't.<p>

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A couple days ago I had gotten my mission for the week and was walking back to my bike; that's when I heard them. _

"_Hey. Why don't you come with us?" "We won't hurt you." "Yeah we won't hurt you." "We just want to play." "Aw. Don't you like us?"_

_I felt bad for whoever they where talking to those men sounded disguising. Some voice in my head told me to go down the alleyway and see what was happening. But I hushed that voice for it has a habit for getting me into fights. And for some odd act of rebellion I kept walking past; at lest until I heard her voice._

"_No. Please stop. Go away."_

_I snapped. I don't know if it was the fear or fright in her voice or the fact that these scum had the balls to talk to a woman like that. But I quickly spun around and walked as fast as I could to where the sound of the voices where coming from. As I got toward the end of the alleyway I could hear the voices more clearly. I ended up coming to the clearing and what I saw ended up repulsing me even more. There were 5 men surrounding a tiny ball of woman in a dirty alley corner. I cleared my throat and 6 pair of eyes was on me, I took this time to look closely at the woman I was saving and I thought _

"_Holy shit! Pink hair, is it dyed? Wait does she have dreads?" _

_However it wasn't until I saw those eyes that I found myself oddly attracted to this cowering woman. Those dark wonderful emerald eyes that held fear in them could easily pierce my soul and figure out all of my dark nasty secrets; that is what truly attracted me to this woman and I knew that if I told her about any of my skeletons that she would never judge. I lifted my hand. _

"_Woman. come."_

_She look hesitantly at the men and then back to me and must've thought I seemed like the better man to side with because she came running and hid behind me; clutching onto my jacket as if it were a life line. The men stood there is awe and fear of me. I decided to have fun with the predicament that we were in and turned to the side to stroke her face._

"_Are you ready to go … darling?" I smirked. She must've caught on because she ended up curling her arm around me and replying with her own little smirk "Why yes baby. I was just side tracked a little. Sorry to keep you waiting." "Well let's get going." _

_You could tell the men were confused and scared shitless for them had just threatened The Monster's woman. I have easily remembered their faces and decided that I will find them and have a little 'talk' with them. _

_We walked out of the alleyway still holding onto each other and where heading towards the parking district._

_In the tiniest, softest voice, barley above a whisper, she said "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I know you didn't have to and you could've just walked by."_

_I scoffed. "No one who calls himself a man is able to walk by while a defenseless woman is accosted like that."_

_For awhile we walked in silence, still embracing each other, while I stand at 6'4 this tiny woman couldn't have been more than 5'8-5'9 at lest and because I was so tall I was able to study her more closely without her noticing. She had her mostly pink- multiple colored dreads pulled back into pigtails; while bangs had mostly covered the right side of her face with feathers thrown into the mess. Thick black eye lashes seemed to engulf those dark emerald eyes. Her skin was milky pale just like mine but some how it seemed to look more natural on her. While I was studying her she had seemed to have said something._

"_What?" "I asked if you know where you are going." Oh. "Why of course.""Ok, do you know what my car looks like?" um. I was caught. What do I say? Oh hey I was hoping that I could take you home and keep you forever because the only thing on my mind was to have sex with you for the next 3 days or at lest until one of us can't feel our legs. Naw, I don't think she would like that. _

"_No. I would not know what your car looks like because dear lady I do not know you." What? She – She smirked. Oh I'm beginning to like this one. "Well then I guess I'll take my leave. I hope to see you again?" the last part seemed almost like a prayer but darling I am a monster and no one prays to a monster. _

"_Maybe. But probably not." _

_My voice was breaking. I've known this girl for all of 10 minutes but it seems like we were dating for years and now we have to break up. The voice that yells at me to fight and had yelled for me to walk down the alley was once again yelling but yelling at she was ours and forever ours. _

"_I see. Well at lest take this as a way of saying 'thank you' for rescuing me from those creeps." _

_I looked down to see what she put in my hand and it was a metal bar with small rocks and beads decorating the middle. I looked up at her in confusion. She giggled. It sounded like bells. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard._

"_You can put it in your hair or in your ear." as she pointed to the bar that was already in her ear "it is said that it gives a warrior protection. And from I take you have had your share of battle scars."_

_I looked down to observe this weird trinket and when I looked up she was gone. It was like the wind had blown and took her away. I sighed and walked over to my bike and started it up. I rode it the main entrance so the guards could let me out just as I was getting impatient a large Jeep pulled up with my little woman inside._

"_It's Sakura." "What?" That's my name, Sakura."I couldn't help the dopy smile that had crept across my face. "Pein." Now it was her turn to flash me that killer smile. "Well Pein, I guess if I see you, I see you; and if I don't, then I don't." _

_Then she left rode off into the night. As did I but when I left I felt like I let something special go. And a part of me was missing._

__*FLASHBACK*__

I sighed and decided that this was dragging on too long and with a right shot to the face his opponent was out and down. The gang that had 'rented' me jumped up and down in excitement. But I didn't care right now I just wanted to go home maybe walk the streets and look for his Sakura. His? Ugh this was getting weirder and weirder. The voice that screams has been quite from a while … actually the voice stopped talking when he and Sakura went their separate ways.

As Pein cleans up he walks to his bike he and had this sudden urge to look up at the stars. Was Sakura looking at the same stars as he was? Was she happy? What was she thinking right now? He had some many questions. And when he finds her she will answer them. Oh yes there will be answers.

* * *

><p>Review please. and I'm wondering if i should add on or just leave as is so help me out and tell me what you think. THANKS :D<p>

TELL THEM KISAME!

**Kisame : Please review she is kinda insane **

RaccoonMetal : WHAT? *GLOMPS*

**Kisame : PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! UGH! GET HER OFFF! **

RaccoonMetal : :3 Never. YOUR MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

_~Ok this is the second chapter I hope its interesting. Oh and just to clear some things up Pein has a 'voice' in his head kind of how Gaara has Shukaku. NO DEMON. IT'S JUST A VOICE. A voice that wants him to do bad things but oddly the voice is attracted to Sakura. This entire story will be in Pein POV. The Akatsuki will start to show up; slowly but they will ALL be there. ~_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Naruto because if I did THINGS WOULD CHANGE! D: and Kisame would be mine and only mine. :3_

**Kisame : O.O Oh God. Help me.**

RaccoonMetal : :P Nope your mine. Forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>*TIME SKIP* 2 weeks<strong>

I sat there looking out this café's tiny window; bored out of my mind. The ambassador of some gang, that wanted to hire me, just couldn't shut up. He went on and on about things that I could care less about or didn't even care at all about. My anger was rising. The voice was telling me to reach across the table and shut him up for good. However, in the end, I ended up playing with the metal bar, which now resides in my ear, which Sakura gave me.

__*__**Flashback**__*__

_I looked down to see what she put in my hand and it was a metal bar with small rocks and beads decorating the middle. I looked up at her in confusion. She giggled. It sounded like bells. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard._

"_You can put it in your hair or in your ear." as she pointed to the bar that was already in her ear "it is said that it gives a warrior protection. And from I take you have had your share of battle scars."_

_I looked down to observe this weird trinket and when I looked up she was gone._

__*__**Flashback**__*__

Ugh it's been 2 whole weeks. I hate to admit it but I'm losing sleep thinking about this chick. I've been riding around the city in my free time just to catch a glimpse of her. No dice. I haven't seen a hint of her pink hair. While I was *cough sulking cough* I realized that this small annoying ambassador was still talking to me.

"Pein, Sir?"

"What." it as a statement more than a question

"I asked you if you have a problem killing." Who did this man think he was talking to? I am Pein. The most feared monster other than Gaara.

"No, and you better get to the point before **I** kill **you**." The man shrunk back into his seat.

"G-good. We need you to kill her." And shoved a picture towards me, I looked at it and what looked back was Sakura's face with those emerald eyes and that pink hair.

* * *

><p>I know that this is a short chapter but I have a <strong>TON<strong> of ideas for this story and I'm not sure where i want to take this. So just stick with it. Email me if you want to hear some of these ideas. Thanks for everyone that has read this. **TOBI**! Say it for me. :3

Tobi : TOBI IS SUPPOSED TO SAY **READ AND REVIEW** BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! :p

Yay good boy Tobi. heres a Cookie.

Tobi : :D YAYZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** _"I asked you if you have a problem killing." Who did this man think he was talking to? I am Pein. The most feared monster other than Gaara._

"_No, and you better get to the point before __**I**__ kill __**you**__." The man shrunk back into his seat. _

"_G-good. We need you to kill her." And shoved a picture towards me, I looked at it and what looked back was Sakura's face with those emerald eyes and that pink hair. _**End Recap**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING. I'M TOO BROKE TO OWN NARUTO. If I did I would change things. LOTS of things.<br>**

* * *

><p>I stared at the photo. The smallish man looked at me with concern. I forced whatever emotions that surfaced back down and made myself cold. "What for?"<p>

The small man looked taken back "Does this mean you're not going to take the job? I thought The Akatsuki were always professional with their kills."

"No. I just asked you why you want me to kill this woman." Killing men or women wasn't truly a problem for The Akatsuki. Killing actually came pretty easy; with the right amount of practice. I always laughed at the idea that people had always thought that The Akatsuki were just a bunch of faceless killers who walked the shadows looking around for their next hunt. However we all have jobs outside of The Akatsuki and only take jobs if they pay well of if it has personal gain.

"Well you see this woman is special to Gaara of the desert and Naruto the Nine-tailed beast. And in order to hurt them and bring them out of hiding we need" the small man pointed his finger at me "you to kill" then he jabbed the photo "her."

I sat there looking over the man and out the window. So many questions ran through my head. Did I really want to kill this fascinating creature? I just saved her now I'm going to be killing her? How dare those two go near my Sakura. Whoa. My? When did this happen? I need to fight someone to take this edge off.

As I was thinking I wasn't truly looking at anything just staring into nothing until I saw a blur of pink walk by. I slightly straightened in my seat in excitement. After waiting these restless 2 weeks I finally found her. Her pink hair swaying with the motion of her hips and she looked absolutely stunning all bundled up to keep the crisp cold air from touching her skin. I growled when I saw that she was walking with another man.

This man had to be at lest as tall as me. He was lanky and had one eye covered **(guess who? :3** **hint its our favorite sensei) **and had puffs of whitish-grey hair sticking everywhere. He was lanky and dressed like he really didn't care what people thought of him. But I could tell that he was a fighter. To the untrained eye he looked relaxed and laid back. But I knew better. If anyone of those people walking by were to start anything the man wouldn't hesitate to bring them to the ground.

My growl must have scared the tiny man because he lost whatever attitude he had before and sank into his seat a little. "Ugh" I slammed down some money on the table grabbed the picture and walked quickly out of the café. Right now I had to get closer. I had to see her, touch her, smell her, and hear her before I lost my mind.

It also didn't help that I wanted to know who that man was and why he was so casually talking to Sakura. I was quickly closing the distance between us. My fists were clenching and unclenching my eye sight was going red as I saw the gray haired mans hand sit gently on the small of her back as she laughed at some unheard joke. I wanted nothing more than to walk up and hit him repeatedly in the face and steal Sakura away.

I stopped. "Am I jealous?" people continued to walk around me not paying attention. Grey and pink heads were sinking further and further into the bodies of people. "Fuck." I muttered underneath my breath. I had to follow. I had to know.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. I'm a senior now and teacher have been bitches piling on homework and I kinda hit a writers block with this. So for days I sat at my computer just staring at a blank screen. So review and the next few chapter are going to be short but there will be more. :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long. Honestly I forgot I didn't finish this story. I promise that I will put up a new chapter every week or so.

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING. If I did every guy ever would wear no shirts.

* * *

><p>I clenched then unclenched my fists and tightened my jaw. I lost them. I fell against a wall and stared as people walk on by. The voice screamed and tossed around. I was about to punch the wall that I was currently leaning against. When I felt a small finger poke my side.<p>

I was shocked that someone had poked me. No one poked The Monster. Or at lest poked us and lived. I was poked once again. I clenched my hand ready to strike when I heard a man speak

"Sakura are you sure this is the man that saved you because he doesn't look like the saving type."

The same finger poked me again "No I'm sure Kakashi. This is the guy. He has my bar in his ear and no one normal has hair like that."

My mind was suck on the fact that the woman who has been on my mind for the past two weeks is now standing right in front of me and she just made fun of my hair. I keep my face emotionless. Emotions are weak and thus are a weakness.

"Hn. At lest it isn't pink ." Inwardly I cringed. Pointing out her pink hair? Is that all I have as a come back?

The sound of bells chimed in the air. Her laugh. A surge of pride made me want to smirk at the man who is currently standing a few feet away relaxed to the untrained eye reading a bright orange book. He looked over his book and studied my face as she moved back. I made her laugh this time. Sakura laughed as she continue to walk backwards until she was beside the white haired man once more.

He went back to his book and started giggling. Sakura whipped her head to the side and glared at the man then ripped the orange book from the man's hands "Kakashi stop reading porn in public. The last time you whipped this out you, me, and Naruto got kicked out of every store that we went into." She spoke as she whacked him on the side of the head with the spine of the book.

She tossed the book back into the man's greedy hands as he cradled it "You're right Pein" she winked as a sign that she remembered my name. I couldn't help but wonder if she thought about me as much as I thought about her "I shouldn't be talking" as she plucked one of her dreads and shoved it behind her ear.

I shoved my hands in my pockets to stop from fixing that dread myself. However, I was grounded from my emotions when my hand made contact with the photo. I felt a wave of guilt and disgust crash over me but I kept my emotionless mask on.

I couldn't help myself thinking that she looked beautiful with her bangs covering most of one eye. Her dreads pulled back into a bun, the various feathers and beads framed her face, her pink hair mixed with strands of different shades of purples and blues. She was absolutely beautiful. There was no other words for it.

The white haired man spoke once more "Sakura we have to get going Naruto and Gaara are sparing again" Sakura rubbed her forehead and huffed out a breath "Yes I know." She made her voice higher and puffed out her chest as if she was mocking someone and started wiggling her finger at the man "Sakura as their personal friend and doctor you are the only one that will heal them. This is a big responsibility and you must take this seriously. Now go grab me another bottle of sake."

The man smiled beneath his mask and the black cloth that covered his left eye crinkled a bit. I bit down on the anger and jealousy that arose in me. Sakura sighed and turned towards me and grabbed my hand. I raised an eyebrow at her. She pulled a marker from one of her jacket's pocket and wrote down what looked like numbers on the inside of my wrist.

I looked down at her just to have my breath catch as I saw her eyes sparkle back up at me "Let's hang out some day. A day where I'm not patching up stupid boys." She gave me a small toothy smile and turned around where the white haired man was waiting then they linked arms "Come on Kakashi buy me a coffee then we can go find those two stupid boys."

A half an hour pasted by and I stared at the spot where they once stood when I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder. I looked into the bright red eyes of Madara Uchiha.

"Pein. The weekly meeting is starting soon." I continued to stare at the spot where Sakura stood a short while ago. I started to move my hand back down to my side but Madara grabbed it. There was Sakura's number and name with a little smiley face right below it.

Madara's head shot up and his eyes narrowed "What do you want with Sakura? If you think that you can use her for sex then shove her to the wayside then you have another thing coming." Anger and jealousy that I had previously bottled up came rushing out and the voice in my head came out a prepared for a fight. My right hand came rocketing out and landed in the middle of Madara's face, breaking his nose.

* * *

><p>Took me so long to put a new chapter up and I leave you with a clify?! I'm so evil. :3<p>

RM : Kakuzu! Say it.

Kakuzu : No.

RM: I'll give you money. ^w^

Kakuzu : ... read and review or I'll kill you. Now give me the money.


	5. Chapter 5

You wanted a new chapter I got you guys a new chapter. :3

and I'll say this once again I don't own anything. Just some hopes and a few dirty dreams. I do NOT own Naruto. I 'm just borrowing a few characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Madara pinched his nose between two fingers where the bone had snapped and bent it back into place.<p>

I straightened up and reigned in my emotions. Madara looked smug for someone who just had his nose broken. I was, in a way, proud that I chose Madara for my second in command. However this was not a moment to be proud, I coldly asked "What do you know about Sakura."

Madara's smirk dropped and a stone wall came over his face. "First tell me me how you know her and why you want to know more about her."

I told him how we met and how for the past few weeks I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't go to far into the details of my emotions. I told him about the man who I met with earlier and how he wanted Sakura dead. Madara's face had a wave after wave of different emotions crash over him as I told him my story. When I was done talking Madara just started laughing, he gripped his stomach with one hand and slapped his knee with the other. His body shaking with laughter.

"Of course people would want her dead!" I narrowed my eyes with his comment which made him continue " Sakura is close to some very influential people of the underground and regular fighting worlds" wiggling his eyebrows "I can list of a few important and memorable names: Uzumaki, Sabaku, Hatake, and lastly Uchiha. Not tot mention that she can battle the Nara and Hyuga clans for the highest IQ and it also helps that she's really pretty." I stood there and analyzed everything Madara just told me.

"However Pein, we don't have all day or else I would tell you more; but we have a bunch of idiots to lead." Madara started to walk away. Blood still running out of his nose and drying on his lips. I let a rushed breathed out and started to walk towards his car. Madara continued to talk. As always. The man never shut up. "I mean if we don't lead those idiots who will? You know who. No one. Then with no one to lead them they would run amok. Chaos in the streets. People don't appreciate what we do Pein. They should. We should take a few days off and let people of the world deal with what we have to deal with on a daily basis. They would lose their shit." Madara chuckled at himself while trying to figure out which pocket his keys were in.

Sometimes Madara can be a genius and other times, you wish that you could repeatedly smash his head against the floor. This was an awkward mixture of both. "Madara the keys are in the car and make sure you don't kill us with your driving." I knew this was going to cause him to get defensive and start complaining. It was better than silence and then the questions that would inevitably be asked. Madara was already complaining as we got settled in his Pontiac GTO 2012. I made sure that I was comfortable and stared out the side window.

After what it seemed like an hour or two. We were stuck in a traffic jam. Just great stuck in a car with Madara that never shut up. I realized that Madara had stopped complaining and was staring at me. I rolled down the window just so some noise would fill the car.

"Madara stop staring at me like that and just ask the damn questions that you want to ask." I continued to look out the window and stare at nothing.

Madara looked out the front window and stared lost in thought and after a few minutes he talked "Did it hurt putting all those holes into your face?" I slowly rotated my head towards him after a couple of moments Madara started laughing "Sorry. Sorry. That wasn't the real question. But you do know that Sakura has been a focal point in the Uchiha clan. Well at lest this generation."

I cocked my eyebrow

"Sakura first came over as just a friend of Sasuke's when they were young and soon she became a part of mine and Itachi's life too. If Sakura didn't come home with Sasuke we worried. Plus it was hard to not to miss them. They were always so loud when they came over. Other than Sakura; Sasuke hung out with Naruto, who is nothing but a loud blond, and Gaara, who is nothing but scary. They looked like they belong in different clique but somehow they were able to be friends. It's really inspiring when you think about it. You know love people for who they are and not what they look like shit. You know the don't judge a book by the cover Oprah lovey dovey shit." I rolled my eyes "I mean they were no where near as bad as our group or gang"

"Organization."

"Whatever you wanna call it and I- LISTEN UP BITCH IF YOU EVEN NOUGE MY CAR OR DENT IT WITH YOUR PIECE OF SHIT CAR I'LL RIP YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS OUT AND WEAR THEM AROUND MY NECK AS TROUPHIES." Madara gripped the steering wheel tighter and glared at the woman trying to cut in front. Madara stopped breathing heavily and brushed his hair out of his face. "Any who. What was I trying to say again."

I wanted this conversation to end so I rolled up my window and stared forward.

"Madara I don't care how many laws you break get us to the base now. And drive fast."

Madara smiled and tightened his grip on the wheel and stomped his foot to the ground the car jetted forward and I knew that I had a high chance of dying. But right now I didn't care. I had Sakura and that's all I wanted.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Or you could just put something stupid in the review box. It makes me feel special when I see that I have mail.<p>

**Itachi -** That's is because you are special.

RM - RUDE! Kisame make him say sorry!

**Kisame -** Just read and review. RM stop pulling Itachi's hair! Itachi stop trying to kill RM. Ugh. Children, tall adult looking children.


End file.
